gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Playboy X
Trey Stewart (alias "Playboy X") (1983 - 2008 y 1983 - ?) es un personaje de la Saga GTA que tiene apariciones en Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Playboy dirige una red de distribución de crack que heredó de su "maestro", Dwayne Forge, cuando éste fue condenado y recluido en una penitenciaría federal en el año 1999. En un principio dirigía el negocio siguiendo los consejos que le daba Dwayne desde la cárcel, pero en 2004 Playboy dejó de visitarlo. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Conociendo a Playboy En la primera misión, Playboy y Niko Bellic tienen que ir a un edificio donde los espera Johnny Klebitz, un amigo de Elizabeta, para realizar un trato de drogas. Ambos llegan al lugar en Schottler donde Johnny los espera para hacer el trato. Pero el comprador resulta ser un policía encubierto, Johnny reacciona rápido y logra escapar, pero Playboy y Niko se ven atrapados y tienen que escapar por la azotea, abriéndose paso a través de los agentes del NOOSE que se les interponen, finalmente ambos escapan y, posteriormente, Playboy ofrece trabajo a Niko. Blow Your Cover.png|Elizabeta Torres presentando a Niko Bellic con Playboy X. Blow your cover2.jpg|Johnny Klebitz, Niko Bellic y Playboy X antes del trato con Charlie. Blow Your Cover 4.png|Niko rescatando a Playboy. Liberación de Dwayne y Yusuf Amir Playboy charla con Niko Bellic en la terraza de su ático, cuando irrumpe Dwayne Forge, el "maestro" de Playboy, Dwayne no está nada contento con la actitud de éste último ni con el recibimiento. Playboy ha dejado algunas armas en un coche en Castle Gardens, Niko y él se ponen en camino. Por el camino Playboy le menciona que un constructor conocido suyo; Yusuf Amir, ha visto paralizada su obra por culpa de la Mafia, la cual controla los sindicatos y ha organizado una huelga con el fin de sabotear al constructor, por lo que Playboy quiere utilizar los servicios de Niko para eliminar a los mafiosos que guardan la obra y asustar al sindicato para que desista con la huelga. Con esto Playboy pretende impresionar a Amir y obtener una parte del negocio. Finalmente llegan al lugar, Playboy le entrega las armas a Niko y le muestra un lugar estrategico desde donde disparar a los francotiradores apostados en las grúas. DFB4.png|Playboy hablando con Niko. DFB6.png|El reencuentro entre Playboy y Dwayne. DFB7.png|Dwayne se decepciona de Playboy. Eliminando a Marlon Playboy se muestra preocupado por Dwayne, él dice intentar ayudarle pero para Dwayne no es suficiente, por lo tanto, Playboy le dice a Niko que luego puede ir a ver a Dwayne a su apartamento. Tras esto, Playboy llama a Niko y le comunica que necesita de nuevo sus servicios. Niko se dirige al ático de Playboy, donde este se encuentra jugando billar. Playboy le explica a Niko que su trabjo esta vez será eliminar a otro traficante que ha estado hablando mal de él: Marlon Puentes, el cual solía trabajar para ellos y, al parecer, los ha traicionado y se ha convertido en un soplón. Niko le pregunta a Playboy como va a reconocer a Marlon. Playboy trata de describirlo, pero no lo consigue, ya que, de alguna forma, Marlon no destaca de ningún modo. Marlon se encuentra en las canchas de Holanda Este. Niko utiliza el teléfono móvil para fotografiar a tres pandilleros que hay allí y le envía la foto a Playboy. Playboy llama a Niko y le informa cual de todos es Marlon. Niko persigue a Marlon y lo mata. Luego llama a Playboy y le informa que cumplió la misión con éxito. Photo Shoot 1.png|Playboy jugando billar en su ático. Photo Shoot 4.png|El problema con Marlon Puentes. Photo Shoot 10.png|Playboy diciéndole a Niko que mate a Marlon. Los problemas con Dwayne Luego de haber hecho trabajos para Dwayne Forge, Niko es citado por Playboy en el ático. Allí, Playboy comienza a decir muchas incoherencias sobre Jesucristo y Juan el Baustista. Diciendo que tiene un serio problema. Niko le pregunta que es lo que ocurre y Playboy explica que Dwayne está muy enojado, debido a que cree que ha sido traicionado por él. Playboy le pide a Niko que mate a Dwayne. Niko le dice que no puede, pues ya ha visto a Dwayne anteriormente y cree que él es incapaz de hacer algo. Playboy amenaza con decirle a Dwayne que él va a matarlo y lograr así que su ira estalle contra los dos. Playboy promete a Niko mucho dinero a cambio de esto, Niko le dice que lo pensará. Sin embargo, afuera del ático, Niko recibe una llamada de Dwayne, pidiendo el asesinato de Playboy, pues deduce, acertadamente, que lo va a matar. The Holland Play 3.png|Niko y Playboy bebiendo en el ático. The Holland Play 2.png|Playboy tocando el tema sobre el "loco" Dwayne. The Holland Play 4.png|Playboy ordenándole a Niko el asesinato de Dwayne. Final decisivo Niko vuelve a llamar a Playboy. Playboy le dice que se apresure con el trabajo. Niko le dice que ya tiene tomada su decisión. Niko acaba entre el ático de Playboy X y el apartamento de Dwayne Forge, listo para tomar su decisión. ...THP 1.png|Playboy hablando con Niko. ...THP 2.png|El problema con Dwayne. ...THP 3.png|La decisión está tomada. Niko elige matar a Dwayne Forge e ir por el dinero que le prometió Playboy. Primero entra al apartamento, luego mata al tipo que cuidaba el lugar y al final le dispara a Dwayne en la nuca, matándolo. Acto seguido, llama a Playboy y le informa que ha terminado con el trabajo. Playboy, sin embargo, no lo felicita, sino que llora y le grita que es un ser frío y sin conciencia. Niko se molesta, pues fue él en un principio quien le ordenó matar a Dwayne. Playboy le grita que no quiere volver a verlo y le paga su dinero. Furioso con lo que ha hecho, Playboy huye, y su contestador de voz cambia, diciendo que se ha arrepentido de matar a Dwayne. Niko también está triste, pues Dwayne era un amigo para él. ...THP (Dwayne) 10.png|Niko informando a Playboy de la muerte de Dwayne. ...THP (Dwayne) 11.png|Playboy negándose a seguir siendo amigo de Niko. ...THP (Dwayne) 12.png|El fin de la relación. Niko elige matar a Playboy y ayudar a su amigo Dwayne. Niko regresa al ático de Playboy. Éste se encuentra con unos guardias. Primero, Playboy asume que Niko ya ha matado a Dwayne y se burla, diciendo que creía que éste ofrecería algo de resistencia. Niko le dice que no ha matado a Dwayne y piensa que Playboy es el que debe morir. Playboy ordena a sus matones armados acabar con Niko, mientras él escapa del edificio y recorre un poco el barrio, hasta llegar a un callejón. Allí, Playboy trata, sin éxito, de abrir una puerta y seguir huyendo. Como no lo consigue, Playboy saca una pistola y apunta a Niko, pero no tiene balas. Niko se le acerca peligrosamente y le dice que él no cambió el juego, sino que el juego lo cambió a él. Niko, finalmente, le dispara a Playboy en el cuello y lo mata. Dwayne, sin embargo, se toma mejor el asesinato de Playboy, se hace amigo de Niko y salen juntos, aunque cada tanto, cuando se emborrachen, dirá que no fue por miedo que ordenó matar a Playboy, sino porque tenía envidia de su éxito, y le pide a Niko varias veces que lo mate. ...THP (Playboy) 1.png|Playboy y Niko discutiendo antes del tiroteo. ...THP (Playboy) 10.png|Playboy en la mira. ...THP (Playboy) 12.png|Niko ejecutando a Playboy. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 El trato de Elizabeta thumb|200px|Playboy, [[Niko Bellic|Niko y Johnny.]] Johnny Klebitz, a través de Elizabeta, a encontrado un comprador para la heroína que él y los Lost le robaron a los Angels of Death, pero Elizabeta no se fia de ellos, así que, para asegurar el trato, envía a un matón llamado Niko Bellic y a Playboy X con él. Cuando llegan al trato, los compradores resultan ser policías y todo se vuelve un caos. Mientras Johnny escapa a balazos solo, Niko y Playboy se escapan por el tejado. Mención menor Puede ser nombrado en Heavy Toll por Johnny en el 2do diálogo, junto con Niko; mientras el motero recuerda el intento del trato que resultó ser emboscada. Artwork PlayboyX artwork.jpg|Artwork de Playboy X en Grand Theft Auto IV. Relaciones }} Archivo policial Orden de búsqueda y captura center|650px Ficha policial center|650px Tráiler thumb|center|400px|''El tráiler de Playboy X''. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Blow Your Cover *Deconstruction for Beginners *Have a Heart *Undress to Kill *Photo Shoot *The Holland Play... *20px ...The Holland Play *20px ...The Holland Play Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Buyer's Market *Heavy Toll Curiosidades *Si Niko abandona a Playboy en "Blow Your Cover" en el tiroteo, se fallará la misión y un mensaje dirá que "Playboy ha sido trincado". Tras esto, Niko llama a Elizabeta, la cual le dice que, sin ninguna duda, Playboy hablará sobre ellos para salvarse. *Si Playboy muere durante dicha misión, Niko también llamará a Elizabeta, la cual dirá que Playboy era un idiota, pero que siempre pagaba bien. * En "Deconstruction for Beginners", Playboy junto con Niko Bellic se montan en un Cavalcade negro, muy parecido al que Armando Torres usa en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. El hecho es que ambas camionetas son usadas para transportar armas, lo que puede indicar que Playboy X conoce a Armando, y que quizás este le suministre armas. * En la misma misión, Playboy menciona que Yusuf Amir es de la región de Dubái en África. Finalmente Niko le aclara que Dubái no pertenece a África. * En la parte trasera de la chaqueta de Playboy se puede observar el logo de 8-Ball. Algo muy extraño, ya que en su apartamento se puede encontrar e incluso utilizar la ropa de Claude Speed. * Tiene un Patriot único en color amarillo que solo puede ser conducido en sus misiones, tiene cierto parecido con el Patriot que Stevie te manda a robar para el pero este no posee el logo de la bandera americana en las puertas. * Curiosamente, si se elige matar a Dwayne, Playboy estará furioso consigo mismo por haber hecho eso, sin embargo, si se elige matar a Playboy, cuando Niko vaya al ático y mantenga una conversación con él antes de perseguirlo, Playboy cree que Niko ya ha matado a Dwayne y se lo toma en broma. * Según su ficha policial, su verdadero nombre es Trey Stewart. * Si Playboy escapa durante la persecución en ...The Holland Play (en caso de elegir matarlo) Niko llamará a Dwayne y se lo dirá. Dwayne responderá que ahora Playboy irá a matarlo en persona, y cuelga asustado. * Si se elige matarlo en la misión ...The Holland Play, cuando vaya escapando y vaya por el callejón que está al frente de la casa de Luis López en GTA TBoGT, si se le apunta y dispara en la cabeza, habrá una cinemática en la cual, Niko le alza la cabeza a Playboy X y le dispara en el cuello, causándole la muerte. de:Trey Stewart en:Playboy X fr:Playboy X nl:Playboy X sv:Playboy X de:Trey Stewart Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Fallecidos por elección del jugador Categoría:Personajes fallecidos